Fate Points
Now that the ta'veren are assembled and your fate has been foretold, we'll be introducing something new. Each player will have a reservoir of fate points that they can consume to alter the flow of current events to help achieve their destiny. I don't know how frequent you'll get these, but I'm going to aim at 1 for each writing you do out of session. You can have a max of 3 in your reservoir. Unlike other points in the game, fate points do not renew over time or with rest. Fate Points can be spent at any time and do not require an action to use (although the actions they modify consume part of your character’s turn as normal). Whenever a fate point is spent, it can have any one of the following effects. Bonus: If used before a roll is made, a fate point grants you a +8 luck bonus to any one d20 roll. If used after a roll is made, this bonus is reduced to +4. You can use a fate point to grant this bonus to another character, as long as you are in the same location and your character can reasonably affect the outcome of the roll (such as distracting a monster, shouting words of encouragement, or otherwise aiding another with the check). Fate Points spent to aid another character grant only half the listed bonus (+4 before the roll, +2 after the roll). Inspiration: If you feel stuck at one point in the adventure, you can spend a fate point and petition the GM for a hint about what to do next. If the GM feels that there is no information to be gained, the fate point is not spent. Refuel: You can spend a fate point to recall a spell you have already cast or to gain another use of a special ability that is otherwise limited. This should only be used on spells and abilities possessed by your character that recharge on a daily basis. Reroll: You may spend a fate point to reroll any one d20 roll you just made. You must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. Level-up Health - You may spend 2 fate points to re-roll the hit dice you gain when leveling up. Special: You can petition the GM to allow a fate point to be used to attempt nearly anything that would normally be almost impossible. Such uses are not guaranteed and should be considered carefully by the GM. Possibilities include casting a single spell that is one level higher than you could normally cast (or a 1st-level spell if you are not a spellcaster), making an attack that blinds a foe or bypasses its damage reduction entirely, or attempting to use Diplomacy to convince a raging dragon to give up its attack. Regardless of the desired action, the attempt should be accompanied by a difficult check or penalty on the attack roll. No additional fate points may be spent on such an attempt, either by the character or her allies.